Minds in Restraint
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: *complete*A brother to Shattered Souls. Its all in Yami's point of view. Yami's having trouble fitting into the new world. Now that he's been released, his view of life is turned. He's abusive (*not his fault*). But does he keep his promise to protect Yug
1. Yami's POV

  
**Summary:** A brother to **Shattered Souls**. Everything's the same, except its all in Yami's point of view. Yami's having trouble fitting into the new world. While within Yuugi's mind, he never had to worry about gangs or laws. But now that he's been released, his view of life is turned. His mind has been twisted by drugs, and alcohol. But does he still keep his promise to protect Yuugi? 

**A/N:** I decided I'm going to write a sequel/brother to Shattered Souls. Since everyone seems confused as to why Yami was also in the hospital. I'm VERY sorry for making it confusing! Well hopefully this will clear some things up as to why Yami and Jou would become abusive.

I've realised that I haven't been doing disclaimers! *gasp* I think I'll get the star of this fic to do the honors!   
**Yami:** *whines* Do I have to???   
**Nadako:** *nods* afraid so.   
**Yami:** Whyyy??   
**Nadako:** I don't want to be sued! Just say it already!   
**Yami:** *sighs* Nadako-Mika is a crazy authoress that doesn't own any characters from Yugioh. ((Thank Ra!))   
**Nadako:** *peeved* That's the best I'll be able to get out of you, am I right?   
**Yami:** *nods* ^_^

NOW! To thank reviewers from Shattered Souls!!! And answer some questions...*nod nod*

**Sarah-** Arigatou! Hai..I know it was confusing ^_^; sorry. Hopefully this will make it more understandable!   
**HikariMew-** Thanks for the review. About the voice... Yuugi was going insane from the lack of communication to people, so he started talking to himself. The voice is just bad *grin*. And after he had proper medication (when he was in the hospital) the voice was uh... blocked out *nods*   
**E-** Hehe..It was confusing. The demon thing about Yami was just a metaphor that Yuugi used to describe him.   
**Ryasha-** The voice...read above. This story will explain why Yami was in the hospital!   
**Karenu-anime-** There is gonna be an ending..the epilogue -_-   
**firedraygon97-** Close theory...too technical...I had to use that dictionary thingy on ff.net to figure out some of the words You used O_o. Well...You should be happy to know that Anzu is going to die...sometime..may not be in this story...(epilogue could be possible).   
**Hikari no Yami-** *cough* don't kill me just yet! You do want me to finish my other stories don't you??? Like, _Watashi no Tenshi Sukuinushi_. That is...if you want to see Ryou out of the institution XD. ((Mwauaha! I'm sooo evil!...)) *innocent look*   
**Thanks to those who also reviewed!::   
AngelsKitten   
Me   
Seth   
DaughterofDeath   
somewhere-I-belong   
kiyoko-chan   
K.C Whitestar   
Tina   
Silver Goddess**

::Psst ¬_¬::   
I would rate this R but I don't think it has to go that high. Rated Pg 13 for Violence, and Drug Abuse. Though the use of drugs is not actually described in this story, its rated just to be safe.

**_-=((Keys))=-_**   
(( _Italic_ )) = Voice (Yami's Head)   
aibou = Partner/ friend / etc...   
hikari = light ( the yami's alter ego )

  


_You can't hide from me,   
I'm You, you see.   
Just listen to words I speak,   
I'll give you things you desire and seek.   
  
There's no where do run,   
You'll do as I say.   
Your mind is under my control,   
There's nothing you can do today.   
_-Unknown Voice.

  
  


**Minds In Restraint**   
One Shot Fic   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  


**_-=((Yami's P.O.V))=-_**

What has the world become? The Hell world. A place of death and hatred. So much has changed since a millenia ago. In Egypt no human had to ever worry about electricity, being hit by machines called cars, or robberies. Alright, so maybe there were a few robbers in my kingdom- Okay, there was a lot of them. But they never had metal weapons called guns; that contained tiny capsuls that can kill people. What kind of sick being would create such items?

I was pacing through the entire house, searching for my secret stash of liquor. I had to hide it, Yuugi's grandfather would never allow such a substance in the building. There was going to be a party held here. I was inviting alll of my friends. I searched the closet in my room. There I found the box full of the toxicating substance. I opened it slightly to find different assortments of beer, wines, and coolers. I carried the whole box downstairs into the living room. There I started to move the drinks onto the table. Finishing the task, I remembered that I would need some music for the party. Again, I headed back to my room and headed for my closet. This time I was not victorious. There weren't any CDs in there. Standing up I surveyed the room. I really have to clean up this place sometime. Being careful not to trip or step on any scattered objects I made my way to my drawers. "Ah-ha!" I pulled out the item I was looking for.

I jogged downstairs happily, and flopped down onto the couch. It was really warm in the house, the Sun outside was heating everything up. I looked at the beverages piled infront of me, they looked so cool and refreshing at this point. Grabbing one, I opened it and drank. Eh, just one bottle couldn't hurt. Afterall, I do have more than four dozen here. I sat back against the couch and lazily discarded the empty bottle. Meh, I needn't be careful. Yuugi's grandfather was away for a couple of months, so I could keep the drinks out.

I stared blankly at the wall. What am I forgetting to do? Thats right! I have to get Yuugi out of the house. It wouldn't be appropriate if someone as innocent as my hikari was here to watch the party. There was going to be alcohol for one reason. I don't think little Yuugi has ever touched any type of liquor in his life. I really wouldn't want to ruin it now.

"Hey, Yuugi," I called out from the stairs, "Do you mind if you stay out tonight?" I really hated how that sounded. It's as if I were kicking him out of his own home.   
"Why? What are you going to be doing?" he answered, ever so innocently. If only he knew.   
"I'm inviting my friends over. I don't think it's going to be appropriate for you to stay," I was telling the truth, well not entirely the WHOLE truth but still the truth.   
He didn't say anything else and left. I felt really bad for doing this to him.

A few minutes after my hikari left the door bell rang. Sighing I got up to answer the door. Standing there was Jounouchi, and to his side was Shizuka. Shizuka? What was she doing here?

"Hey Yami! I hope you don't mind me bringing my sister," he glared at her, "She wouldn't stop bugging me, and she wanted to come along."   
"Oh. I see. Do you think it's really a good idea?" I asked nervously. I didn't want his younger sister to be corrupted either.   
"What do you mean? It's only a few drinks that's all,"   
A gasp came from Shizuka. "Jou, you drink? Mom's not going to be happy about this," she said.   
Jou started to look real peeved. "Well, Mom doesn't have to know. You promised that you'd keep your mouth shut, am I right?"   
"Oh, yeah."   
"Anyway, it's not like Anzu is coming over with the 'stuff', right Yami?" he asked.   
I just stood silently. '_That's right. I forgot about the '_stuff_' Anzu was going to bring_'   
"Right Yami?" Jou asked again.   
"Uh...not exactly. Anzu is going to be coming over," I answered cautiously.   
"Is she going to bring the stuff?" he asked.   
"I don't know. She didn't say," I answered, "But knowing her, she never goes anywhere without it."   
Jou looked towards his sister with concern in his eyes. I can tell he didn't want Shizuka to be here, he had the same reason as I had for 'kicking' my hikari out of the house. I sighed inwardly. We'll just have to be careful around her.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

Its just a little after midnight, and everyone has already arrived. I was sitting on the couch, just having a few sips of my beverage and watching everyone else. The music was turned up to its maximum volume, the sound was deafening to the ears. Honda, Ryuuji, and Anzu were just talking in a corner. Jounouchi and Mai were dancing near the stereo. We had conviced Shizuka to stay in Yuugi's room. There was a computer in that room, so she wouldn't get bored. We didn't invite Malik, Ryou, and Seto. Because...well...We just didn't get along with them too well.

I take another drink of my beverage and set the empty bottle down onto the table. That's eight bottles already. I'm starting to feel a little drowzy, maybe I should stop. (( _Nah... It's really warm out Yami. You know you want another bottle._ )) I groan, it's that stupid little voice again! There has always been this tiny, barely audible voice in the back of my mind. Always nagging me to do things I really don't want to. Of course I don't listen to it...most of the time. The voice gets more convincing and louder with each sip of alcohol. And with each drink I get dizzier, my mind bending to the voices command. Sometimes, I can't help but listen to what it has to say.

((_ Come on. Your mouth is getting parched, you need a drink. It will be refreshing._ )) It had just convinced me again. I reach out and took another cooler. The voice was right, it was refreshing! I sighed contently as I slipped off the couch in a daze. Why was everything fuzzy? And why do I keep bumping into things? I somehow make my way towards Honda and his group.

"Hey Yami. Are you alright?" Ryuugi asked.   
"I'm just-" I hiccuped, "-Fine. Why do you-" hiccup, "-ask, Honda?" (( _Why did you ask Honda? Wasn't it Otogi that asked you?_ )) I dunno, was it?   
"Yami, your drunk," Honda- or was it Jou- stated, "You really need to sit down."   
Drunk? Do I look drunk? (( _Why don't you go and look in the mirror?_ )) I don't know where I can find one. I hiccuped again. I felt someone force me to sit down.   
"Are you sure your alright?" someone asked, I couldn't make out who it was.   
"I'm ffffiine," I slurred. (( _Hmph, sure you are._ )) "Just feeling a little-" Hiccup, "-dizzy. Thhhaat's aall." (( You sure? What about that headache of yours? )) "Oh yeah, and that huge headache in my head..." I started feeling sick.   
I hear a feminine voice speak to me. Is it Anzu or Mai? "Do you want a smoke? It should help," she said. Yeah, that was Anzu. 

I nodded wearily and felt her push something into my palm. I look at it, my sight was still fuzzy. Hell! This was cocaine or some other kind of drug! I don't friggin do stuff like that! (( _But you answered yes to her offer._ )) I'm drunk damnit! Of course I'll answer stupidly! I was about to throw the thing away when the voice spoke up again. (( _It should help the headache. Your head is throbbing like Hell right? _)) Yeah... (( _Then take the freaking thing and smoke!_ )) But- (( _It'll make you feel better._ )) Well if you say so.

A few minutes later I feel the effect of tabacco kick in. I felt unusually relaxed. Maybe this stuff really does work. I could think a lot more clearly now. I just sat there, not thinking about anything, not worrying. Looking up at the clock I see that it's one in the morning, or at least I think it is. My mind still isn't in full operation and my site is still blurred. I looked over at the gang. Seems like everyone's drunk now. Well all except for Honda. (( _He has to be a little. He's had three cans already._ )) Really? (( _Yup. _)) He sure doesn't look it. ((_ Maybe he has a stronger resistance. _))

"Jou?" A voice came from upstairs. "Big brother? What time are we suppose to go home?" Shizuka appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. When she looked up her eyes widened. "A-are you guys..drunk?"

A loud smack was heard. Anzu had just slapped Jou upside the head. She started screeching at him. "You asshole! Why the heck did you bring your little sister here? Do you know what would happen if she told the cops about these?!" She shoved a bag of drugs into his face.   
"Chill Anzu! I'll take care of this," Jounouchi walked up towards his sister. He whispered some words to her.   
Shizuka looked frightened now. "No! Jou, your drunk, this isn't right!" she screamed. All of a sudden Jou slapped her.

This was surprising. Jou would never harm his little sister. (( _Hey, he's drunk you know. Probably high too._ )) I wish I could do something about it. (( _Don't. Just relax and enjoy the show._ )) That's just cruel! How would I enjoy the show? (( _Just down that bottle of liquor over there on the table._ )) I was unable to resist that command. The voice had taken control again. My mind became unclear once I finished the drink.

Minutes pass by and I hear shouting. I open my eyes slightly. Honda and Jou seem to be arguing. Apparently Honda had enough brain cells left undamaged and was yelling at Jou about how wrong it was to beat up his younger sister. I would stop the fight, but I was just too tired and drunk to do anything about it. Shizuka was curled up on another couch crying. I feel sorry for her. ((_ Well she deserved it. She was told not to leave the room._ ))

I see somehow walk cautiously behind Jou and Honda and towards the stairs. (( _Isn't that your hikari?_ )) Hmm? I look closer trying to adjust my eyesight. Yuugi? What the hell is he doing back home? I told him to stay out! ((_ Go and scold him! He disobeyed you!_ )) Maybe he couldn't find a place to sleep... ((_ So? He could have stayed in the park! Even homeless bums could find a place to sleep!_ )) But he's not homeless! Everyone now stopped and glared at Yuugi. (( _Look now he made everyone mad. He intruded on YOUR party! And he disobeyed you! Your the pharoah, punish him for his mistakes! _)) I got up and walked to my hikari. He looks so frightened. I start yelling and screaming at him, under the influence of alcohol and that mischievious voice. He didn't answer any of my questions. Getting annoyed I pick him up by his shirt. I glare at him. I hear approaching footsteps behind me. All of a sudden Yuugi was knocked from my hand, and was sent flying onto the floor. I looked to my side and see Jounouchi, his fist raised. He walks towards my hikari slowly. And again, sends another punch.

Twenty minutes passed and I decided that Yuugi has had enough 'punishment'. (( _You should have kept going!_ )) I shook my head. That may have killed Yuugi, then I'd become a murderer. Everyone has had their share of beating Yuugi, so I told them all to leave. It was really late, and it was a school night. Maybe I should get Yuugi cleaned up and put him to bed. (( _No, he can do that himself when he awakens. You might want to clean up yourself._ )) I look down at my hands. They were stained with a few drops of Yuugi's blood. After I cleaned up the blood I went to bed. This wasn't the first time I had abused little Yuugi... Each time this happened it was all because of the voice's influence. Each time it would get me drunk, and unwillingly it would take over my mind and control my body.

"I'm so sorry, aibou," I sobbed into my pillow. The voice would leave when the job was done. "Please forgive me..." I would have gone to pick up Yuugi, but my body disagreed. I finally fell asleep, my heart weighed with guilt.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

I groaned as the bright rays of the Sun beamed upon my face. I didn't want to get up yet, but I had no choice. Today was a school day, and I had to get up. I really don't know why I went to school. After all, I am a five thousand year old pharaoh. I guess it's sort of a routine for me now. Besides, I can't afford to miss any school, I'd fail the grade if I missed any more. And that wouldn't look good for my reputation.

Sighing, I stood up. I'm still a little wobbly from last night, but I could think clearly now. -ITAI- Gah...stupid door. I just HAD to bang into it didn't I? I made my way towards the bathroom, grumbling a few curses here and there. I cringe at what I see in the mirror. I looked horrible! My eyes were still puffed with red, from crying last night. They were also lined with black bags. My skin was so dry, and unusually pale. Ugh...what happened to me?

Mumbling more inchoerent curses, I trudge downstairs. I almost tripped over something. Growling I look down. I see that I've almost stepped on my fragile hikari. He looks in bad shape. '_Duh!_' I mentally kick myself, '_I'm the one who beat him up!_' I feel guilt creeping up on me again. '_It's not my fault! If Yugi had stayed out, like he was suppose to, he wouldn't have ended up like this._' I tell myself.

(( _That's right! That little punk should have listened to you!_ )) Ugh...not you again! Why can't you just leave me alone? ((_ I can't, I'm stuck with you._ )) Oh joy... (( _Hey you think I like it too??_ )) Shush, Yuugi's waking up! What? What's he glaring at me for? I feel anger and hurt filling my heart. (( _Oh, that's my cue to take over._ )) Hey wait! What?!

"Don't look at me that way!" I yell as I slap him across the face. No! That wasn't me, Yuugi! It's the voice, I tell you! The Voice! "You're staying home today."   
"But Yami-" he started to say.   
"No excuses! You'll be staying home today and that's final! And if you tell ANYONE about last night, you'll find yourself in Hell! And get your lazy ass up and clean up this mess!" I yell. Okay the first two sentences I said, but the rest was said by that voice in my head! I slam the door shut as I walk out of the house. "Stupid voice, taking control of me all the time..." I mutter as I walk to school.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

I'm not in a very good mood right now. I've been falling asleep in class all day. And then in Math class sensei gave me detention afterschool. Grr...I'm just really mad at the moment. I slam the door hard as I walk into the house. Things just couldn't possibly get worse. As I sink into the warm velvet couch, I notice something on the floor. Blood? I groan in frustration. Yuugi didn't clean up. And I'm suppose to hold another party here tonight. Jou insisted on it. My eyes start twitching in anger. Why didn't Yuugi clean up? I think I'll go ask him right now...

Where is that boy?! Gah! This isn't helping my anger. Twitch, twitch....my eyes won't stop twitching. All of a sudden I hear a loud thud from upstairs. Yuugi's probably in his room. As I start walking up towards my hikari's room my anger builds. Why can't I calm down? This is your fault you stupid voice! (( _Hmmm?_ )) You're controlling my anger! (( _And? What's the problem with that?_ )) My eyes won't stop twitiching damn you!

I stop infront of Yuugi's closed door. Now I'm mumbling inaudible curses.   
"Yuugi? I know your in there," I ask, my voice is harsh and still filled with the anger I can't contain, "I told you to clean up downstairs! Your blood is still smeared on the floor." I can't hear anything from inside. He's not answering. "You better get your lazy ass out here now!" Why isn't he answering?

With anger still boiling in my blood I kicked the door open. I didn't see him. There was no one in the room. Though there was evidence that Yuugi had been in bed. The sheets were all messed up. I feel a strong breeze and turn in the direction of the window. It was wide open, and the curtains were blowing. "Yuugi? Hm...he must have ran out the window." I said to no one in particular. Heh, I don't blame him for running. He would have been worst off if he had stayed and witnessed my temper.

I check the time. Hmph, I have two hours until everyone arrives. Better get the drinks out. I make my way to my own room, somewhat calmer now. It's actually a good thing Yuugi ran out. I didn't want to kick him out myself again. But still, I feel horrible for shooing him out of the house all the time.

Twitch, my temper just rose. Turns out I only have a few bottles of beer left. Damn. I need more, but how can I get more? The people at the liquor store won't let me in. They think I'm too young, and of course they won't believe that I'm over five thousand years old. Something clicks in my head. Marik! Of course! I could always make a deal with him, but at what price?

-----------

"Permission to kill?!" I yelled into the phone.   
"Yeah, that's what I said." Marik answered from the other side.   
I can't say yes to that! What if he killed innocent people? (( _What if he did? Would there be a problem?_ )) Yes! (( _Hey, they'll die sometime sooner or later anyways._ )) But what if he killed Yuugi, or Jou? ((_ Just tell him that he can't kill anyone you know._ )) That's reasonable, I guess.   
"Hello? Pharaoh you still there?"   
"Huh?- oh ya, I'm here."   
"So? What's your answer?"   
"I-It's a deal..." I really didn't want to, but that voice had too much influence on me, " On one condition!"   
"What?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. Heh, that's good.   
"You can't harm anyone I know," I stated, "So? Still up for that deal?"   
I heard growling from the other side, "Fine."

Suddenly I heard another voice from the other end. It was faint, but clear, "Marik? Who are you talking to? | None of your business Hikari!"   
"Marik? When do you want me to come over to pick up the package?" I ask.   
"I think it would be better for me to drop it off at your place. When do you need it?" he asked. It seemed like he was in a hurry.   
"I need them in an hour or so."   
"Alright, alright. Look Pharaoh, my Hikari's going off to listen in on our conversation so I've got to go."   
I heard a click, and then the dial tone came on. (( _What a bastard! He doesn't even say good-bye!_ )) I snort at the comment. It would be very awkward if Marik had said good-bye.

Well? What should I do now? (( _Why don't you just relax?_ )) I guess I could. Maybe I'll go and watch T.V and wait for that psychotic Marik to arrive.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

Jou and Honda were the first to arrive at the party. We haven't gotten drunk yet, I really hope we don't tonight.

"Hey, Yami. Is Yuugi still here?" Jou asked.   
"No, he ran out on me." I answered.   
"Oh, I needed to give him his homework," he handed me a bunch of papers and textbooks. "You forgot to pick them up today." he continued.   
"Oh, uh... Thanks Jou."

"Is Yuugi doing okay?" Honda asked, concern filled his voice, "He had a pretty rough time last night."   
"I don't know." I answered.   
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jou shouted, "Your his Yami, and you don't even know if he's alright or not???"   
"He wasn't here when I got home." I frowned. Jou was still his kind self inside. He was only rough and violent because of the alcohol.   
"Well, I hope he's alright." Jou said. Then he started up the stairs, probably headed to the bathroom.

At first, Honda and I just sat down and watched some talk show out of boredom. I took a sip of my drink, Malik had surprisingly kept his end of the bargain, when Jou happily jogged down the stairs. And Yuugi's with him!

In an instant I start scolding him. "Why didn't you clean the house like I told you to do?" No answer, his eyes were empty. "Why did you hide from me?" Again no answer. God, Yuugi can't hate me that much, can he? If he didn't want to answer out loud he could have just used our mind link. So why wasn't he saying anything? I couldn't feel any of his emotions either. What was happening? My tempers coming back, and along with it that hell-born voice.

"You asshole! Why did you disobey me?!" I yelled, it really wasn't me though. Jou and Honda looked shocked at my outburst. For some odd reason, my hikari smirked. ((_ Hmph, he's lost his marbles._ )) That lead him to smile widely.   
"What are you smiling about?" I sneered.   
"Oh nothing....nothing at all," he answered in an unsteady voice. "Just admiring your ways of corrupting my mind...Demon." he finished talking and erupted in a fit of laughter. 

Something about him isn't right. (( _Hey, are you just going to let him get away with calling you a demon?_ )) I don't think he was calling ME a Demon. ((_ What?_ )) He was calling YOU the Demon. (( _No! You're wrong!_ )) YOU were the one that said those horrible things, you were the one that assaulted him! I would never do that! (( _Ahh, but to his eyes you did those things._ )) I became frustrated and tossed Yuugi against the wall. He lay there, just chuckling lightly to himself.

"Hey, Yami," Honda said, "I think the guy's finally lost it."   
"Heh, that's not good. Let's leave this lunatic out on the streets. He's no use to us." Jou said. I knew he was joking, by the sound of his voice. Honda however, gave Jou a punch for even suggesting such a thing.   
(( _Yes, Your friend has the right idea._ )) What?! (( _Leave him on the streets!_ )) NO! How could you even suggest such a thing? (( _Do it NOW!_ )) Unwillingly I picked my hikari up by the pack he had on his back, and dragged him towards the door.

"H-hey Yami!" came Jou's voice, "What do you think you're doing?! I was only joking!"   
I know you are Jou. But I can't help it! The voice has too much control over me, not only my mind, but my body too. I think it's been feeding off my anger, frustrations, and other negative feelings I had.

((_ Now, Yami. Open the door._ )) Please! Don't make me do this. I tried to resist the voice's control, but couldn't. As soon as I set Yuugi down onto the concrete, he ran downt he street laughing and yelling with joy. '_Did he really want to get away that much?_' It hurt me to see that. My little aibou wanted to get away from me. I'm feeling depressed. I think I need a beer.

I trudge back into the house, the voice left. It goes away once it has done it's job, causing trouble. As soon as I step foot into the house I get Jou in my face.

"Yami! What the hell was that?!" he screamed, "I was only JOKING! You didn't have to go and throw poor Yuugi out!"   
"Yeah, He had enough to worry about," Honda said, "I mean, he probably still had wounds to tend to from last night."

I groan and fall back onto the couch. What have I done? If only I hadn't been introduced to alcoholic drinks. My life was just fine without those bewitched drinks! Damn Anzu! This is all her fault! If she hadn't come barging in one day, and persuaded me to take a drink, I would't be in this mess right now. Migraine...must take a drink. Ahh, that's better.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

Gah, everyone's close to being knocked out! What exactly did Anzu bring anyways? My mind is all cloudy, and my vision is unclear. (( _But don't you feel relaxed?_ )) Yeah. I guess the stuff does help, to a certain degree. Ugh, I can't believe I let Anzu presuade me into taking the stuff. That toxicating substance, and I thought alcohol was bad enough! I groan, I can't even get up! I look around the room with my unfocused eyes. Jou and Ryuuji were passed out on the floor, and Anzu was talking nonsense to a dozed off Mai. Honda wasn't there. ((_ He left remember? _)) Oh yeah, he did leave. Said something about not wanting to have his mind destroyed. (( _Hmph, what nonsense_ ))

I see Mai and Anzu taking a sip from their drinks. And just before they set their glasses down, they collapsed. The glasses dropped onto the tiled floor, and shattered into tiny shards. Two thumps could be heard from the two girls as they fell onto the floor. I tried to get up and wake everyone up. They had to leave soon, it was still a school night. But as I was about to heave myself off my seat, black spots clouded my vision. Soon the whole world went black.

_-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-__-=((^°^))=-_

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

At frist the sound was faint. But it grew increasingly louder until my head throbbed along with the pulse. God, can't Yuugi shut his alarm off? I don't have an alarm clock, but my hikari does; he has it set on its maximum volume. Someone turn that damned thing off! I finally make up my mind. I'm going to get up and walk towards my aibou's room and turn it off. I move my arm up to remove my sheets, and find that I can't. My arm won't move! I try to open my eyes. God, when did it take so much energy just to open your eyelids?

Wait...This isn't my room. My ceiling's red, not white. Where am I? I turn my head slightly and notice there's something covering my mouth. Something's pumping air into my mouth! What is it? I think it's one of those air mask things that keep a victim breathing when they can't themselves. I saw it on tv before. But, why do I need this?

"Yami! You're awake!" I hear a voice call out.

I turn towards the door of this room and see Honda walking towards me. I tried to talk, but no sound came out.

"Hey, hey. Relax. Don't try to talk," he said.   
"W-Where am I?" I asked.   
"You're in the hospital, you've been here for almost a week." Honda informed me.   
"W-why?" I asked again in an unsteady voice.   
"Shizuka and I found you pasted out at your house. The doctor said you had too much alcohol in your blood," he spoke to me with concern, "Yami, you've really got to cut back on the drinks. It's not good for your health."   
"Where are Jou and the others?"   
Honda frowned, that wasn't good. "They're all in the same state as you are. Except Anzu and Mai, they're in bad condition."   
"How bad?"   
"They- well, you'll see later on."

There was silence between us. I was the first to break it. "Do you think I can visit Jou?"   
"You sure you're strong enough?" I nodded in response. "Well, it's the seventh door to your right, down...there." he pointed the direction out for me. "His name is written on the door." I only nodded.

I wonder where Yuugi is right now? Did he get back home safely? Did he visit me at all? A thousand more questions flooded my mind as I walked down the plain white hall. Doctors and nurses were dressed in white as well. It was very irritating. Who exactly designed this place? One would think it was a mental institution. I looked down at my outfit. They changed me into one of those blasted hospital gowns! And guess what? They're white too! Oh joy.

Who's that up ahead? Is that Yuugi? He's wearing a hospital gown, but why? And Ryou's with him. He's looking at me now, but his face is filled with confusion. He's walking closer and closer. I'm pretty sure it's Yuugi. He has the same purple-red hair and golden bangs. His eyes were different though. Of course they were still the same amethyst color, but they were filled with pain. '_Did I do that to him?_'

He's only about six feet away from me now. "Yuugi?" I ask cautiously.   
"Yami?" it really was him...

**____--==((~^ End ^~))==--____**

  
  


**A/N:** I am EVIL MWUAHAHAHAHA! I know some of you would say that this isn't an ending >XD 


	2. Author's Note if you liked this story th...

**Author's Note**

  
  
**_ ** RATHER IMPORTANT!!! **_**

FF.net had cut off the author's note at the bottom of the chapter...~_~ Stupid them... Er...right Anyways. This is what it was really suppose to say:

**A/N:** I am EVIL MWUAHAHAHA! I know some of you would say that this isn't an ending XD (this is where it had cut off), of course it isn't. It's more of a CLIFFHANGER *laughs evilly* I'm evil yes I am... Anywho. I'm currently working on a sequel to the two stories (_Shattered Souls, Minds in Restraint_). So This is where I stopped it. I only wrote this so I could show Yami's point of view on the subject. :) I'll be sure to post the sequel/continuation though!

*points up* THAT was what I had written, but ff.net decided to cut it short... I had reviews telling me that this story really didn't have an ending, so I decided to write this-   
  
**Mikalai:** *cough* three months later...   
  
*glare* Er.. yes.. MONTHS later *grumbles at Mikalai*. Un.. Sorry for the inconvenience ^^;; I was caught up in writing the other stories that I totally forgot about this one. I currently have the sequel saved on my computer, but I'm still working on it. Writers block has struck again =.= Hopefully it'll rid itself soon. Until then! Tell me (by means of email or review) if you want me to NOTIFY YOU when the next story is out.

That's all I really have to say. *smiles* Thanks to all of you who read! Ja!

:: Nako-Ko-chan & Tama-Mika-sama!


End file.
